Estaciones
by sobasicallyme
Summary: La vida de una persona se resume en momentos y, por supuesto, una relación también. A medida que las estaciones pasaban, ellos también iban cambiando, iban descubriendo. Ambos pertenecían a mundos diferentes, pero, como decía la canción, aquella era una unión destinada, como si alguien ya lo hubiera decidido de antemano. [KenmaxOC]
1. Prólogo

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! A aquellos que no habéis leído nunca mis historias, ¡bienvenidos! Y a los que sí, ¡lo prometido es deuda! A través de otra historia que publico sobre Haikyuu tanto aquí como en Wattpad decidí hacer una encuesta y determinasteis que el protagonista de esta historia sería Kenma con un poquito más del 60% de los votos. Muchas gracias a todos los que participasteis, desde luego que esta historia es para todos vosotros.  
En otro orden de cosas, tengo varias cosas que explicar de este fanfic. No será un fanfic del todo corriente. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Pues que los capítulos consistirán en momentos puntuales en la vida de Kenma y la otra protagonista de este fanfic de la que, por el momento, no revelaré el nombre ;-) Se irán dando pequeños saltos en el tiempo a través de las estaciones (de ahí el título), aunque habrá capítulos que no pertenezcan a la línea temporal del fanfic (ya me entenderéis llegado el momento. Es más fácil de lo que parece). Tengo el primer capítulo escrito ya, pero no lo subiré hasta que regrese de mis mini vacaciones la semana que viene. Para ir abriendo boca, os dejo el prólogo.  
También, deciros que, como es habitual en mí, la música me inspira muchas veces las historias. Nacen de una pequeña escena muy concreta que me evoca una canción y, a partir de ahí, voy construyendo una historia. En este caso, la culpable es una canción titulada Living Dolls del grupo One Ok Rock, una de mis favoritas y que os recomiendo que escuchéis (hay muchas traducciones por YouTube) porque creo que expresa a la maravilla los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes. De hecho, he elegido una frase en concreto para este fanfic.  
Y, ahora sí, disfrutad del prólogo.

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

 **ESTACIONES**

 _"Si puedo tocar tu corazón, puedo saber lo que sientes_  
 _Tengo la sensación de que todo está siendo fabricado_  
 _La gente permanece sin nombres, excepto yo_  
 _Todos con el mismo aspecto, como las muñecas"_

Prólogo

¿Qué es el amor a primera vista?

Mucha gente se podría haber planteado esa misma pregunta alguna vez a lo largo de su vida. No obstante, él ni siquiera había llegado a cuestionarse qué era el amor o, si alguna vez, a sus dieciséis años, había estado enamorado. Aquellos pensamientos, carentes de sentido para él, nunca habían tenido espacio en su mente, más ocupada en otros menesteres que nada tenían que ver con temas de semejante índole.

Si él nunca se había preguntado qué era el amor, mucho menos lo había hecho por ese concepto del amor a primera vista. Había visto descripciones de ese efecto que se producía en el cuerpo humano en películas, sobre todo americanas, en las que una especie de luz blanca toca el corazón de alguien. Según tenía entendido, muchas personas soñaban con experimentar algo semejante, un flechazo inminente. Él, en cambio, nunca había creído en ese amor a primera vista y mucho menos de la manera en la que se lo habían descrito.

¿Por qué él no creía en ello? Porque, por mucho que los demás pensaran que las relaciones sociales no le interesaban lo más mínimo, que vivía refugiado en un universo de ficción al que accedía a través de sus videojuegos, solía fijarse de vez en cuando en las personas y más todavía en aquellos a los que tenía cerca. No creía en ello porque a ese instante que la gente se empeñaba en calificar como amor a primera vista, él lo llamaba atracción. El amor, para él, y sin tener ninguna experiencia en el ámbito, debía de ser algo más que una simple visión de una persona. Porque, en ese momento, lo primero que se ve es el físico, lo superficial, el envoltorio de un caramelo donde lo realmente importante está debajo. Para llamar a ese sentimiento amor, primero tendría que comenzar con el descubrimiento del interior de la persona, disfrutando de lo que se descubre y queriendo seguir indagando en ella. Hasta que, entonces, un día caes en la cuenta de que no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona.

O, al menos, así era cómo sentía que debía ser. Porque así era en el caso de sus padres y esa era la única clase de amor que había conocido en toda su vida.

No obstante, muchas veces nuestras convicciones se ven amenazadas y, por mucho que intentemos negar lo evidente, deberíamos terminar por rendirnos, aceptar que estamos equivocados. Y eso fue lo que, un día, le pasó a él. Era un día cualquiera, un día dentro de su rutina de clases y entrenamientos que terminó por ser afectado por un pequeño e insignificante cambio que le terminó llevando a una zona de su escuela que nunca llegó a pensar que conocería y que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Aquel momento, que creyó que jamás experimentaría, se convirtió en una visión maravillosa.

La recordaba como una figura etérea danzando en el centro del universo. Sus pies se deslizaban sobre el hielo con un silencio sobrecogedor, dando vueltas y girando sobre sí misma. Apreció con atención las delicadas líneas de su cuerpo dibujarse bajo la tela ajustada de su ropa de color negro. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, contrastaba irradiando luz bajo el foco que la apuntaba. Su larga cabellera negra se mecía al compás de una melodía inexistente, ocultando su rostro por la inercia y el impulso de sus movimientos. Recordó también verla saltar y caer sobre su pie izquierdo, extendiendo los brazos a los lados, con elegancia. Sus finos y rosados labios se entreabrieron, dejando escapar un corto suspiro que impregnó levemente el ambiente de una pequeña nube de vaho que se desvaneció en la oscuridad que parecía estar esperando para engullirla y arrastrarla hacia el abismo, donde él, hechizado, estaría dispuesto a seguirla.

A pesar de esa experiencia que tuvo a los dieciséis años, con el paso del tiempo se reafirmó en el hecho de que ese amor a primera vista no es tan evidente como en las películas. Pero no es menos cierto que, cuando la ves por primera vez, es porque en ella percibes algo diferente de las demás personas. Puede ser su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, su cuello de cisne, la forma de moverse o el reflejo de la luz en su pelo. Muchas veces esperamos que nuestro amor se muestre de manera evidente, con un cartel con letras de neón, pero, en realidad, ese cartel se nos muestra escondido o, simplemente, está escrito en un idioma que no entendemos, que por muy grande y evidente que sea somos incapaces de comprenderlo.

Esta es la historia de un joven que no creía, que era incapaz de interpretar lo que ese cartel le decía. Es la historia de un joven que, aunque formaba parte de algo, buscaba la soledad y un lugar en el que sentirse protegido ante la ansiedad que le producía el inmenso mundo que le rodeaba. Y lo que menos se habría imaginado es que ese lugar, el único lugar en el que había deseado estar de verdad, se encontraba en una única persona.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Primavera (I)

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza en subir este primer capítulo, pero quería escribir el segundo antes de subir éste y, entre unas cosas y otras, he tardado más de lo que pensaba.  
Muchísimas gracias a las primeras personas que han decidido darle una oportunidad a este fanfic y han empezado a seguirlo. También, mil gracias a Kiryhara y a JiJiYong por sus reviews. Sin duda alguna, es todo un reto escribir una historia centrada en Kenma. Me resulta un personaje taaaaan aburridito a veces en el anime y en el manga... Peeeero, hice una encuesta y ganó él, así que tendré que meterme en su cabecita para pensar como él, aunque a veces tengo la impresión de que me va a quedar un poco OOC.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

 **ESTACIONES**

 _"Si puedo tocar tu corazón, puedo saber lo que sientes_  
 _Tengo la sensación de que todo está siendo fabricado_  
 _La gente permanece sin nombres, excepto yo_  
 _Todos con el mismo aspecto, como las muñecas"_

Primavera (I)  


El bostezo duró durante varios segundos. Sus manos se afanaban por sostener su teléfono para que no se escapara. Una vez terminó, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar su mente y abrió sus ojos algo llorosos. Una mirada afilada le observaba de cerca. Kenma dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para recuperar parte de su espacio personal cuando una música le indicó que acababa de perder la partida. El chico suspiró con resignación.

—Estás muy cerca, Kuroo —dijo mientras se preparaba para empezar una vez más de cero aquel nivel.

—¿Cómo puedes bostezar abriendo esa pedazo de boca cuando hoy es el primer día? —le preguntó su amigo de infancia, colocándose de nuevo a su lado. Ambos caminaban juntos al instituto, como todas las mañanas. Kenma se limitó a encogerse de hombros— Es imposible que estés cansado. A no ser que te quedaras jugando a videojuegos otra vez —Kuroo le miró de reojo.

—No mucho. Simplemente tengo sueño. Aún no me he despejado.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Daba igual los años que pasaran, Kuroo y él no necesitaban mantener largas conversaciones para comprenderse o para pasarlo bien. Su mera compañía era más que suficiente. Podría parecer grosero, estar acompañado de alguien y tener centrada toda tu atención en la pantalla de tu móvil o tu videoconsola, pero eso a Kuroo le daba igual. Porque conocía a Kenma lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, si le necesitaba, iba a estar ahí, y para saber que, aunque parecía estar absorto en su juego –y en realidad lo estaba–, Kenma estaba mucho más pendiente de lo que le rodeaba de lo que parecía. Kenma, por su parte, consideraba a veces a Kuroo molesto, porque el chico parecía disfrutar chincharle de vez en cuando, pero nunca se excedía y jamás juzgaba su comportamiento. Habían basado su amistad, desde había muchos años, en una confianza y un entendimiento mutuos muy sólidos. Y, mientras que Kenma sentía cierta ansiedad al interactuar con la gente, con Kuroo siempre había sido diferente.

A medida que se acercaban a Nekoma, iban cruzándose con más estudiantes. Muchos de ellos saludaban a Kuroo, incluso algunos se acercaban para preguntarle cómo habían ido las vacaciones de primavera, pero Kenma no prestaba más atención de la necesaria. Ni siquiera se molestaba en levantar sus ojos de la pantalla para saber quiénes eran aquellas personas. Su pelo le cubría ligeramente la cara y su silencio le hacían pasar desapercibido, por lo que así no tenía que molestarse en saludar a gente que no conocía o, al menos, a la que no recordaba.

A la entrada del edificio habían colocado unos tablones. Varios estudiantes se afanaban en averiguar en qué clase habían sido puestos ese año. De entre la multitud, surgió una cabellera castaña que ambos conocían muy bien.

–Yakkun –saludó Kuroo, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Buenos días –sonrió el libero–. Estamos en la misma clase.

–¿Ah, sí? –Kuroo enarcó ambas cejas.

Kenma pasó silenciosamente entre ambos chicos, quienes siguieron hablando sobre el hecho de pertenecer a la clase avanzada. Con disimulo, se coló entre los estudiantes y buscó su nombre en una de aquellas hojas.

 _Kozume Kenma. Segundo año. Clase 3._

Su rostro no cambió de expresión. Se limitó a darse la vuelta y a intentar huir cuando antes de aquella marabunta de gente. Salió un poco trastabillado por los empujones que recibió de otros alumnos y, al hacerlo, Yaku y Kuroo se giraron para mirarle.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó Kuroo.

–Clase 3 –respondió, volviendo a sacar su videoconsola. A diferencia de Kuroo o Yaku, él era un estudiante normal. Aunque no suspendía, tampoco se limitaba a destacar en sus estudios. Estaba dentro de la media. Y a él eso le iba bien.

Los tres caminaron hacia el interior del edificio. Yaku y Kuroo parecían estar enzarzados en una conversación que hizo pensar a Kenma que se habían olvidado de él. Aprovechando la facilidad del nivel en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, comenzó a mirarles de reojo de vez en cuando.

–¿Entonces va a venir?

–Eso me ha dicho –Yaku se encogió de hombros–. De todas formas, le he mandado un mensaje para decirle que estamos en la misma clase. Por si acaso.

–Qué servicial –Kuroo sonrió de medio lado, con picardía, a lo que Yaku dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

–Ni se te ocurra insinuar nada raro.

–¿Por quién me tomas? –Kuroo fingió parecer sorprendido.

–Solo lo hago por cortesía.

–Ya.

Ambos chicos de tercero continuaron discutiendo. Kenma rodó los ojos y regresó su atención a la pantalla de su móvil. No sabía de quién estaban hablando y, por lo tanto, desconectó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que su conversación no tenía nada que ver con volleyball o cosas del equipo. Kuroo parecía estar ejerciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos metiéndose con Yaku y el líbero, como era habitual, terminaba cayendo en sus provocaciones. Eran demasiado ruidosos, así que, sin ser percibido, se separó de ellos y se dirigió a su pequeño escondite.

Normalmente, cuando no estaba en clase o en el entrenamiento, Kenma se escondía de la gente. O, para ser más exactos, se escondía de Kuroo y Yamamoto, quienes solían pasarse el día buscándole para que se uniera al grupo. Él prefería el silencio y la soledad, por lo que, a finales del curso anterior, había encontrado un sitio perfecto en uno de los cobertizos del instituto que estaba en el patio. Ninguno de los dos lo había descubierto todavía y, mientras su escondite permaneciera en el anonimato, iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Si algo tenían los videojuegos es que le hacían olvidarse por completo del mundo que le rodeaba. Favorecían su concentración en otras cosas que no fueran la inmensidad de lo que le rodeaba y evitaban que la gente se acercara a él. No le gustaba interactuar con otras personas, no se le daba bien, y, aun así, le preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, provocándole una enorme ansiedad. De esta manera, esconderse de todos ellos en aquel cobertizo le otorgaba algo de tranquilidad.

Pero los videojuegos también tenían sus pegas. Y es que, cuando uno le enganchaba por completo, Kenma perdía la noción del tiempo. Kuroo era el que siempre le avisaba de cuando debía dejar de jugar a videojuegos para hacer algo en concreto, pero, en aquella ocasión, Kuroo no estaba allí. Cuando sonó el timbre, Kenma guardó rápidamente su videoconsola en su mochila y salió apresurado del cobertizo. Aún tenía un par de minutos hasta que el profesor apareciera por la puerta, pero, si no se daba prisa, iba a llegar tarde a clase y era solo el primer día. Hasta él sabía que aquella no era la mejor forma de empezar el año escolar.

Giró por uno de los pasillos, pero terminó chocando con algo. Por el impacto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero. Buscó con la mirada qué había sido el causante de su caída. Una chica de cabello negro y complexión delgada, de altura parecida a la suya, estaba también caída en el suelo. Se estaba colocando bien sus gafas para, a continuación, ponerse en pie.

–Lo siento –dijo ella colocándose la falda de su uniforme–. Llevaba prisa. Llego tarde a clase. Pero ya veo que no soy la única.

Kenma se puso en pie y se sacudió los pantalones.

–¿Estás bien? –se interesó la muchacha, a lo que Kenma asintió– Bien. Pero mira la próxima vez por dónde vas. Te me has echado encima.

La chica pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle. Kenma abrió la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Los dos habían chocado porque tenían prisa y no iban mirando más allá, pero era él el que debía mirar la próxima vez por dónde iba. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, molesto, pero prefirió no darle más importancia de la que merecía y se giró rápidamente para llegar a su aula cuanto antes.

Llegó tarde, pero, afortunadamente, el profesor lo pasó por alto en aquella ocasión, al ser el primer día de clase. Tomó asiento en un pupitre al fondo del aula, el más alejado de la ventana y sacó sus materiales de la mochila, aunque su principal interés no fuera prestar atención en clase. Escondido bajo la mesa, continuaba con su partida en su móvil y no se detenía siquiera en los cambios de clase. A su alrededor, sus compañeros charlaban animadamente sobre qué habían hecho en las vacaciones o qué esperaban del nuevo curso. Ninguno se acercó a él, ninguno le molestó. Porque todos sabían la clase de persona que era Kozume Kenma. O eso es lo que creían. El hecho de que no se relacionara con los demás y se mostrara imperturbable en todo momento le etiquetaba automáticamente para el resto como una persona fría. Y, aunque era falso, Kenma no se esforzaba tampoco en demostrarles lo contrario. No le merecía la pena gastar el tiempo en ellos.

Aunque fuera el primer día de clases del nuevo curso, eso no significaba que no tuvieran entrenamiento. Ya en el primer día, se hacía la primera reunión en el gimnasio, donde recibirían a los nuevos estudiantes de primero que se habían apresurado en echar sus solicitudes. El entrenador Nekomata observaba a los chicos con una sonrisa de medio lado y los brazos cruzados. A su lado, el entrenador Naoi sostenía una carpeta con los formularios de los nuevos.

–Bienvenidos al equipo de Nekoma –comenzó Nekomata–. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar a trabajar cuando antes con todos vosotros. Veo caras nuevas –sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos nuevos chicos de primero, quienes tragaron saliva–. Mi nombre es Nekomata Yasufumi y éste de aquí es Naoi Manabu. Poco a poco iréis conociendo al resto de vuestros compañeros, pero, por el momento, debéis saber que, ese de ahí –Nekomata hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Kuroo– es Kuroo Tetsuro, el capitán.

–Por favor, cuida de nosotros –los dos chicos hicieron una reverencia a Kuroo.

–Que digan al menos sus nombres –comentó Yamamoto, cruzándose de brazos. Los dos chicos de primero dieron un pequeño respingo e intercambiaron miradas aterrorizadas al ver el aspecto del as de Nekoma.

–¡Inuoka So, bloqueador central!

–¡Shibayama Yuki, líbero!

–¡Queremos ganar los Nacionales! –exclamaron los dos al unísono.

La reacción de ambos chicos ante la presencia de Yamamoto hizo reír a Nekomata por unos instantes, pero, pasadas las presentaciones, el viejo entrenador no tuvo piedad alguna. Les exigió que entrenaran al mismo nivel de siempre. En pocos minutos, todo el equipo estaba calentando bajo las instrucciones de Kuroo mientras ambos entrenadores discutían sobre las dos nuevas adiciones al equipo.

–¿Dónde te has metido antes? –le preguntó Kuroo– Estábamos hablando y, cuando nos hemos dado cuenta, ya no estabas. Seguro que te has vuelto a esconder.

–Era mucho mejor que escucharos hablar.

–Di que era mucho mejor el juego al que estabas jugando.

–También.

–¿Y has llegado bien a clase?

Kenma miró para otro lado. Kuroo sonrió de medio lado. Le conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que se habría olvidado de la hora.

–He llegado un poco tarde –confesó finalmente.

–Lo sabía –Kuroo soltó una carcajada de satisfacción.

–Pero en realidad he llegado tarde porque me he chocado con alguien.

–¿Con quién te has chocado, Kenma? –Yamamoto pasó su brazo por los hombros del colocador– ¿Era una chica? ¿Cómo era?

Kenma apartó lentamente el brazo de Yamamoto de sus hombros y le miró con desinterés.

–Sí. Era una chica –dijo con resignación. Odiaba que hubiera tenido razón. A Yamamoto se unió Fukunaga, también interesado en el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

–¿Y cómo era, eh? –le preguntó el punta receptor de pelo corto castaño.

Kenma iba a responderles que no les interesaba, pero, al abrir la boca, cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no se había fijado en exceso cómo era la chica. Ni siquiera recordaba el color de su pelo o si tenía algo especial que pudiera diferenciarle del resto.

–¿Tan desesperados estáis? –Kuroo puso los brazos en jarras y miró a los de segundo en tono burlón.

–¡Yamamoto! ¡Fukunaga! –les gritó Yaku– ¡Si tenéis tiempo para charlar, también tenéis tiempo para calentar!

–¡Sí, Yaku-san! –respondieron ambos chicos al unísono mientras corrían inmediatamente hacia el líbero, quien ya les esperaba con un carrito lleno de pelotas de volleyball.

El entrenamiento consistió mayormente en "desengrasar" sus músculos y articulaciones tras una semana de vacaciones. Para ello prepararon varios ejercicios de pase-remate-recepción en los que debían ir rotando. Los dos chicos nuevos estuvieron bastante perdidos durante los ejercicios y aquello terminó por frustrar, en parte, a un Kenma al que ya le aburrían suficiente los entrenamientos. Se suponía que su función era saber cuáles eran los puntos fuertes de sus compañeros para explotarlos al máximo, ponerles el balón ahí donde iban a rematar mejor, pero al estar los dos chicos de primero tan distraídos no estaban mostrando su verdadero nivel. De esta manera, Kenma tardaría más en adaptarse a ellos y en comprenderles mejor si no se relajaban.

Después, llevaron a cabo un pequeño partido. Se dividieron en dos grupos, repartiendo a los de primero, uno en cada equipo. Habían pasado una semana sin jugar juntos, pero no parecía que hubieran estado ese tiempo sin verse. Tan pronto como comenzaban a moverse por la cancha, parecía que todas las piezas volvían a encajar. Ahora tenían dos nuevos engranajes, pero todo el mundo tenía la certeza, incluso el propio Kenma, de que con el tiempo también empezarían a funcionar, se acoplarían al ritmo del resto. Inuoka y Shibayama tenían las cualidades apropiadas para jugar en el equipo, aunque éste último lo tendría mucho más complicado en su primer año, dado que Yaku era el titular indiscutible y, seguramente, la pieza más determinante del equipo.

Al terminar, entre todos recogieron el gimnasio. Después, podrían cambiarse y marcharse a casa. No obstante, Kuroo tenía que entregar los formularios de los nuevos al profesorado para confirmar que estaban en el equipo y solicitar el chándal y el uniforme del equipo de ambos. Kenma le prometió que le esperaría para regresar juntos a casa, como siempre, así que se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse y, al salir del vestuario, se puso de cuclillas, apoyado ligeramente contra la pared del gimnasio, a esperar a Kuroo. Acababa de sacar su teléfono cuando el entrenador Naoi se asomó a la puerta del gimnasio y se percató de su presencia.

–¡Ah! Kouzume-kun, me alegra verte aquí. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –el joven rio tímidamente. Kenma parpadeó con lentitud, esperando indicaciones– Ahora estoy ocupado, así que no puedo ir. ¿Puedes llevar esto al edificio que está detrás de la escuela?

–¿Edificio detrás de la escuela?

–Sí. ¿No lo has visto nunca? Lo acondicionaron hace un par de años. Es el viejo gimnasio 1. En fin, ten –Naoi le tendió una bolsa blanca de plástico que Kenma tomó–. Con que lo dejes allí, en un lugar visible, será más que suficiente –Kenma asintió–. Gracias.

Naoi se metió de nuevo al gimnasio. Kenma guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal. Se puso en pie y echó un vistazo al interior de la bolsa. Dentro había varias cajas de bento. Enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido por el inesperado contenido y, sin más, caminó hacia la parte trasera del instituto.

Efectivamente, tal y cómo el entrenador Naoi le había dicho, tras el edificio principal había otro más pequeño. Kenma se detuvo al verlo, perplejo por haber desconocido aquello durante su primer año en Nekoma. Nunca se había fijado en él. Se trataba de un edificio simple, con ventanas alargadas en la parte superior de la pared y más o menos del tamaño de su gimnasio. En el lado izquierdo, en el exterior, poseía lo que parecía un impresionante sistema de refrigeración y cuyo ruido llegaba a oídos de Kenma a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta y fue a llamar, se percató de que ésta estaba abierta. No parecía, aun así, que hubiera nadie en su interior, ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido más allá del zumbido incesante de aquella máquina. Empujó la pesada puerta y, al abrirla, un frío intenso le hizo estremecerse. Encogió ligeramente los hombros, intentando retener algo de calor en su cuerpo, y se adentró. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había una figura moviéndose. A pesar de no haber recordado en su momento cómo era, Kenma reconoció enseguida a la chica con la que se había chocado aquella mañana. Se deslizaba por una pista de hielo con un silencio sepulcral, incluso Kenma creyó que la hoja de sus patines no tocaba el hielo, sino que ella flotaba. Sus movimientos le resultaron hipnóticos. Precisos, limpios, elegantes y de una belleza sobrecogedora. A través de la camiseta y los pantalones negros ajustados que llevaba podía adivinarse un cuerpo delgado, de brazos largos que terminaban en unas manos de dedos finos y delicados. Su postura y la blancura y extensión de su cuello le hicieron verle cierto parecido con un hermoso cisne.

Durante aquellos escasos segundos en los que pudo permanecer observándola sin que ella reparara en su presencia, Kenma dejó de sentir y percibir el resto del mundo que le rodeaba. Solo veía moverse a aquella chica. No podía quitar sus ojos de encima en cada uno de sus saltos, en cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro ligeramente oculto por su cabello negro sin recoger. Le pareció estar viviendo un sueño, ser preso de una fantasía en la que alguien le había introducido para burlarse de él. Porque sintió que podría estar hasta la eternidad observando a aquella muchacha de piel blanca como la nieve patinar.

–¿Es que no has leído el cartel de que esto es una zona privada?

Kenma dio un pequeño respingo. Una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño le miraba con desaprobación. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, atravesaron a un Kenma que sintió que las palabras no podían salir de su boca. La mujer enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Resultaba amenazadora con su mirada penetrante y aquel rostro alargado de pómulos marcados.

–Aquí no puedes estar, así que, largo.

–Y-Yo –Kenma le tendió la bolsa de plástico, a lo que la mujer enarcó una ceja–. El entrenador Naoi me pidió que dejara esto aquí.

La mujer le miró de arriba a abajo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kenma no se sentía tan incómodo. Aquella mujer le estaba analizando con la mirada y lo que debió percibir a través de él pareció no gustarle nada, pues una mueca de disgusto, casi de repugnancia, se dibujó en su rostro.

–Déjalo ahí mismo –la mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole a Kenma que no dejara en un rincón en el suelo–. No quiero tocar nada que venga de ese ser.

La mujer le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de él. Kenma parpadeó confuso. Era la mujer más extraña que había conocido jamás. Conocía al entrenador Naoi y no le parecía una mala persona, pero ella parecía detestarle por la forma en la que ni siquiera se había referido a él por su nombre.

–¿Es que eres lento de entendederas? –añadió la mujer fulminándole con la mirada por encima del hombro– Deja eso ahí y vete.

Kenma asintió y dejó inmediatamente la bolsa en el suelo. No solo era extraña, era una mujer terrorífica. Abandonó el gimnasio a toda prisa, sintiendo los ojos de la chica en todo momento sobre su nuca. No pretendía molestar a nadie, pero seguramente había sido inevitable que ella perdiera la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo por la manera en la que aquella mujer se había dirigido a él. Ante su simple recuerdo, Kenma frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la forma en la que esa mujer le había hablado, como si se creyera un ser superior. No la conocía de nada, pero Kenma ya había podido determinar que ella no era una buena persona.

–¿Dónde demonios estabas? –a medio camino del gimnasio, Kenma se encontró con Kuroo– Pensaba que te habías ido.

–Te dije que te esperaría.

–¿Adónde has ido? –insistió su amigo.

–A ningún sitio –respondió Kenma con simpleza mientras sacaba el teléfono y ponía su juego nuevo, lo que significaba que aquella conversación estaba terminada. Kuroo le miro de reojo, con curiosidad, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el colocador.

Aquel día de abril, y aunque desconocía por entonces su nombre, Kozume Kenma descubrió la existencia de Konoe Sorano.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Primavera (II)

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero escribo varios fanfics a la vez e intento ser regular con todos ellos.  
Muchas gracias a toda la gente que se ha pasado por esta historia y ha decidido darle una oportunidad :)

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

 **ESTACIONES**

 _"Si puedo tocar tu corazón, puedo saber lo que sientes_  
 _Tengo la sensación de que todo está siendo fabricado_  
 _La gente permanece sin nombres, excepto yo_  
 _Todos con el mismo aspecto, como las muñecas"_

Primavera (II)

Giró hacia la derecha, siguiendo su instinto. El ambiente oscuro de los estrechos pasillos de aquel laberinto no le dejaba apenas vislumbrar qué era lo que había a pocos metros de distancia. Debía andarse con cuidado si no deseaba encontrarse con una ingrata sorpresa. Para ello, decidió prepararse y desenfundó una de las espadas, aquella que era más ligera, que no ralentizara sus movimientos para poder blandirla en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad. Continuó avanzando por uno de los pasillos hasta que un enorme monstruo surgió de entre la oscuridad con un rugido seco que se perdió tan pronto como bajó el volumen.

Deslizó con habilidad sus dedos por encima de los botones de su videoconsola, concentrado en destruir a aquel ser del inframundo. A su alrededor, sus compañeros de clase charlaban animadamente mientras esperaban a que se reanudaran las clases después de la pausa del almuerzo. Su presencia pasaba desapercibida para ellos a tal punto que dos chicas conversaban de sus intimidades frente a su pupitre como si él no existiera. Quizás pensaran que, al estar tan absorto en su videojuego, no les iba a prestar atención, pero lo cierto era que le resultaba inevitable no escuchar lo que decían debido a lo alto que conversaban.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? Y, encima, tiene la poca vergüenza de caminar por los pasillos del instituto como si fuera la reina. ¡Después de lo que pasó!

—Es evidente que se cree especial y en realidad es solo patética —una de sus compañeras rio—. Todos la vimos humillada públicamente. Va de digna, como si no le importara, pero seguro que le importa.

—Ahora no tiene a nadie. Está sola. Y se lo merece. Por su frivolidad.

—Yo no la conozco, no he hablado nunca con ella. Cualquiera se acerca a ella con esa cara de malas pulgas que tiene siempre y esa forma de mirar por encima del hombro a todo el mundo… Pero Umino-senpai estuvo en su misma clase en primero y dice que se lo tiene muy creído.

—Me alegro de su fracaso. Será una cura de humildad.

—¿Cura de humildad? ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Sigue creyendo que es fantástica!

—A mí me da pena. La gente que es así vive engañada. Lo pasará muy mal en la vida.

Kenma no sabía con certeza de quién estaban hablando, pero le resultaba de lo más incómoda la manera en la que algunas de sus compañeras despellejaban a otra chica sin piedad. Aquella muchacha de la que hablaban debía de ser una persona horrible por todo lo que aquellas compañeras despotricaban, pero también podía intuir ciertos celos por parte de las chicas, quienes se alegraban exageradamente del fracaso de otra persona.

Aquella no era la primera vez en lo que iba de semana que Kenma escuchaba a alguien en Nekoma criticar a cierta chica que parecía creerse superior a los demás. Y Kenma comenzó a pesar que, quizás, se trataba de la misma persona y que, quizás, aquella chica a la que tanto criticaban se comportaba así porque sabía que todos hablaban a sus espaldas. Al menos esa era la conclusión a la que llegó. Ser machacada y criticada constantemente por todo tu instituto no debía de ser fácil.

Bostezó mientras entraba al gimnasio, ya cambiado, tras la larga jornada de clases. Arrastraba los pies con sus párpados pegados y, una vez su boca se cerró, se frotó ambos ojos con sus puños para borrar el rastro de las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Cuando los abrió, se detuvo en su caminar. Al otro lado del gimnasio, el entrenador Naoi hablaba con alguien, una alumna, y parecía bastante enfrascado en su conversación. No obstante, con el jaleo que montaban el resto de miembros del equipo, tanto Naoi como la estudiante se giraron para mirarles y fue entonces cuando Kenma se percató de que a ella ya la había visto antes.

Sintió una especie de escalofrío cuando sus profundos ojos negros se posaron sobre él. Kenma dio un pequeño sobresalto y percibió, a pesar de la distancia, una leve sonrisa en sus labios que le resultó casi burlona. Aquella chica llevaba el uniforme de Nekoma puesto y lucía unas gafas de pasta negra y cristales cuadrados, pero era ella. Lo tenía claro. Era la misma chica con la que se había chocado en el pasillo en el primer día de clases. Era también la misma chica a la que había visto patinar hacía unos días. Y ella parecía acordarse también de él por su reacción. Tuvo que notar su presencia la última vez en el gimnasio aunque solo fuera por la forma en la que aquella mujer se había dirigido a él cuando le había visto observarla.

—No me digas que vas a ser nuestra manager, Konoe.

—¿¡Vamos a tener una manager!? —gritó Yamamoto, pero el chico se contuvo cuando Yaku le golpeó con la punta de sus dedos en las costillas para que dejara de ser tan escandaloso.

Kuroo se acercó a ella con las manos en sus caderas y mostrando una sonrisa burlona. La chica, aparentemente llamada Konoe, se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y tener que ver tu cara de imbécil todos los días y a todas horas? Tendría que estar loca para querer solicitar el puesto de manager.

—¿Y por qué no? Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí. Tu vida en Nekoma sería muy aburrida. Además, me han dicho que ahora tienes más tiempo libre…

—Que te den —escupió ella con desprecio.

—Ya, ya —Naoi se interpuso entre ambos—. Poneos a calentar de una vez.

—Oh. Yaku-san —la chica se asomó por un costado de Naoi. Si antes su cara solo mostraba el máximo desprecio por Kuroo, su rostro se transformó y mostró una expresión mucho más afable al ver al líbero—. He copiado ya lo que me faltaba de los apuntes de Historia. Le dejaré el cuaderno a Manabu-san antes de irme. Siento causarte tantas molestias.

—No pasa nada —Yaku se rascó la nuca y sonrió—. Es normal que todavía te cueste después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Manabu-san? —preguntó Fukunaga.

—Es el nombre del entrenador Naoi, Fukunaga-san —le aclaró Shibiyama a su senpai bajando la voz.

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

—Eh… —el líbero de primero frunció el ceño— Nos lo dijo el primer día…

Fukunaga abrió la boca, comprendiendo.

Kuroo lanzó una última sonrisa de medio lado a la chica, quien soltó un bufido, y, a continuación, el capitán del Nekoma dio una palmada para ordenar a todos que se pusieran en movimiento. El de tercero, como era habitual, dirigió el calentamiento antes de comenzar con ejercicios de saque y recepción. Durante aquellos primeros minutos, Kenma no pudo evitar mirar de reojo de vez en cuando en dirección de la chica. Ésta intercambió unas últimas palabras con el entrenador Naoi. Después, rebuscó en su enorme bolso negro, sacó un cuaderno que le entregó y dio media vuelta. En su camino hacia la puerta, se encontró con Nekomata, quien la retuvo durante unos instantes más. Éste le sonrió mientras le decía algo y, aunque Kenma no podía ver la expresión de la chica, por su postura le dio la impresión de que no se sentía del todo cómoda. Terminó por asentir al hombre y se despidió de él con un pequeño gesto con la mano antes de abandonar el gimnasio definitivamente.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó Kenma a Kuroo mientras abandonaban la escuela después del entrenamiento. Como era habitual, todo el equipo se acercaba hasta una tienda un par de calles más abajo para comprar algo de comer. Solían terminar hambrientos tras la dureza de los ejercicios que Nekomata les mandaba.

—¿Quién es quién? —Kuroo le miró de reojo.

—La chica esa. La conocías, ¿no?

—¿Tan interesado estás en ella como para no estar ni siquiera utilizando tu teléfono para jugar? —bromeó su amigo.

—No es eso —murmuró Kenma, sacando del bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforme el teléfono móvil para ponerse a jugar—. Es que la vi hace unos días. ¿Sabías que tenemos una pista de hielo en el viejo gimnasio de atrás? —añadió con indiferencia.

—Ah, sí. Es que es patinadora. Se llama Konoe Sorano.

—Mmmm.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —Inuoka se acercó a ellos al escuchar aquel nombre— ¿Que ha dejado el patinaje?

—No me extrañaría —Kai se encogió de hombros—. Después de lo que pasó…

—¿Es tú la conoces, Inuoka? —Yamamoto enarcó una ceja.

—¡Sí, claro! Todo el mundo habla de ella por los pasillos. Las chicas de mi clase llevan días criticándola.

—A mí me da pena —confesó Shibiyama.

—Pues que no te la dé —Kuroo puso la mano en la puerta de la tienda—. Es como una roca. Sabe las cosas que la gente dice de ella y le da absolutamente igual —abrió la puerta y entró el primero.

—No digas eso —intervino Yaku—. Dará esa impresión, pero seguro que le afecta más de lo que creemos.

—Me sorprendería siquiera que tuviera corazón o sentimientos.

Los chicos comenzaron a coger lo que querían. Kenma optó por un par de taiyakis que se acercó a pagar al mostrador.

—¿Por qué eres siempre el único que la defiende, Yaku-san? —preguntó Fukunaga.

—Porque Yaku la ha ayudado siempre. Supongo que es el que mejor la conoce —Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

—Konoe-san no puede venir siempre a las clases debido a los entrenamientos y a los viajes para competir. En primer año ya coincidimos en la misma clase, así que nuestro tutor entonces, Kurosawa-sensei, nos pidió que la ayudáramos y, bueno, yo me ofrecí. Como desde entonces hemos coincido siempre en la misma clase al ser también ella una alumna de avanzado, he seguido siendo yo el que le pasaba los apuntes y le decía los ejercicios y trabajos que debíamos hacer.

—Y es el único al que soporta —puntualizó Kuroo.

—Pero, si es verdad lo que dicen, que ha dejado el patinaje, ya no necesitará tu ayuda —reflexionó Kai.

—¿Pero entonces es cierto? —insistió Inuoka.

—Los medios no han dicho nada. Es solo un rumor —añadió Shibiyama.

—¿Es que tú sabes algo, Yaku-san? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—Pues claro que lo sabe —Kuroo se cruzó de brazos—. Pero es evidente que no os lo va a decir.

Dio igual que el resto protestara, Yaku solo abrió la boca para mandarles callar y que le dejaran en paz. El líbero aceleró el paso y terminaron por cambiar de tema para placar el mal humor del de tercero hasta que se separaron para regresar cada uno a su casa. Kenma prefirió no intervenir en ningún momento en aquella conversación. No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando. Aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de esa tal Konoe Sorano, aunque todos parecían conocerla.

—Ella era de las mejores.

Kenma levantó la vista de su teléfono móvil. Durante el trayecto en tren, Kuroo y él habían guardado en silencio, pero, al bajar del vagón, el moreno había decidido romper el silencio. ¿Por qué seguía con el mismo tema de antes?

—Todo el mundo la consideraba el futuro del patinaje artístico. En los campeonatos juveniles arrasaba. No tenía rival —continuó Kuroo mientras caminaba mirando al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Cuando entró a Nekoma, acondicionaron el viejo gimnasio, que ya necesitaba ser reformado, solo para ella, para que pudiera asistir a clases y entrenar. Imagínate hasta qué punto llegaba a ser especial —hizo una pausa—. Es directa, brusca, condescendiente y no le gusta juntarse con los demás. No tiene amigos. Parece mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro —aquello era lo mismo que habían dicho sus compañeras de clase esa mañana sobre una chica de la que no había llegado a escuchar el nombre. ¿Debía suponer que Konoe Sorano estaba también en boca de estudiantes de segundo, que sus compañeras estaban hablando de ella?—. Debutó como senior el año pasado. Había mucha expectación. Seguro que tuviste que verlo en las noticias. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello —pues no. No había escuchado nada al respecto. Pero prefirió no decírselo—. Fracasó. No entiendo de patinaje, pero no se clasificó ni para las finales o lo que sea en lo que compiten. Te lo puedes imaginar. Todo el mundo celebró aquello con alegría. Se lo merecía. Por creerse importante, por hacer de menos al resto. No volvió a clase. Luego nos enteramos de que, incluso, había hecho los exámenes aparte. Todo el mundo supuso que era para evitar las burlas y eso no ha hecho más que aumentar el desprecio que todos le tienen en Nekoma. Ha vuelto este año. Y hay que tener valor. La tía se pasea por los pasillos pavoneándose, incluso más que antes —Kuroo sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —no era por ofender a Kuroo, pero le daba exactamente igual aquella historia.

—Porque parecías interesado.

—No lo estoy.

Kuroo le miró de reojo.

—Te ha sonreído. En el entrenamiento.

¿Por qué sería que no le sorprendía que Kuroo hubiera sido el único en percatarse de eso?

—Ya te dije que la vi hace unos días en ese gimnasio —Kenma suspiró—. El entrenador Naoi me pidió que le acercara unas cosas. Eso es todo. Pero su entrenadora da miedo.

—Es su madre.

Kenma levantó la vista de su teléfono y le miró, parpadeando varias veces confuso.

—Su entrenadora es su madre. Por lo visto fue una gran patinadora. Ganó muchas medallas. Esa bruja es mucho peor que su hija.

—No pareces caerle muy bien a Konoe-san… —comentó Kenma con indiferencia mientras regresaba su completa atención a su partida.

—Ya —Kuroo emitió una risita—. Hemos tenido nuestros desencuentros.

La manera en la que Kuroo pronunció la palabra 'desencuentros' llamó su atención. Kenma levantó la vista hacia él con un movimiento brusco, pero Kuroo ya le estaba dando la espalda. El chico caminaba hacia la izquierda de la calle, donde quedaba su casa. Vivían a unos minutos de distancia, pero la casa de cada uno quedaba en una punta de la misma calle. Kuroo se despidió con un gesto de su mano, sin detenerse en su andar. Kenma permaneció inmóvil unos segundos más, observándole marchar, hasta que decidió seguir hacia su casa.

Había algo que desconocía de Kuroo, algo que éste no le había contado y que estaba relacionado con Konoe Sorano. Y él no lo sabía. Kuroo no se lo había contado nunca. Aquello le resultó extraño. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Normalmente, Kenma nunca parecía mostrar interés por nada en particular que no fueran sus videojuegos, pero Kuroo sabía que no era cierto y, desde que eran pequeños, el capitán de Nekoma le contaba todo lo que pasaba en su vida, desde las cosas más pequeñas a las más grandes. Así que Kenma no entendía por qué, por qué Kuroo se había guardado algo para él.

La locura que siguió a aquellos días tuvo aturdido a Kenma, a pesar de que hizo sus esfuerzos para no verse influenciado por el clima de exaltación que se había extendido en Nekoma. Al parecer, un medio había publicado en exclusiva que Konoe Sorano se retiraba del patinaje, que había renunciado a ello, y otros apuntaron después a que su madre y entrenadora se había enterado de la noticia por los medios. La prensa hablaba de escándalo y se referían a Konoe Sorano como una joven promesa que había terminado siendo consumida por la atención y la presión ejercidas sobre ella durante tantos años, haciendo hincapié también en una debilidad patente al no haber podido demostrar el mismo nivel como senior que en las categorías junior. La situación había alcanzado tal punto en Nekoma que se había prohibido a los alumnos hablar del tema. Muchos medios habían entrevistado a estudiantes, daba igual que la conocieran en persona o no, para intentar llegar al motivo real detrás de la renuncia de Konoe Sorano y en Nekoma querían mantener el nivel de discreción que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Durante los entrenamientos, era inevitable que el resto de sus compañeros no sacaran también el tema. Si bien no hablaban de ello en el gimnasio, frente a Naoi y Nekomata, sí lo hacían tras los entrenamientos, cuando aprovechaban para comer algo antes de irse a casa.

—¡Eh! ¡Mirad! —Yamamoto les enseñó su teléfono a todos— ¡Ha hablado la madre de Konoe-san!

Todos corrieron para arremolinarse alrededor del as de Nekoma, quien leyó en voz alta.

—A través de un comunicado, Konoe Anzu ha confirmado los rumores de los últimos días: su hija, la patinadora Konoe Sorano, se retira de las pistas de hielo a sus diecisiete años. Con frases tan contundentes como "no puedo sentir más que decepción" o "yo solo entreno a los mejores", la tres veces campeona del mundo ha dejado patente que la relación con su hija está completamente rota. Este medio ha intentado contactar con Konoe Sorano para obtener su versión de la historia y aclarar la relación con su madre y entrenadora, pero la joven se encuentra desaparecida desde que-

—¿Desaparecida? —preguntó Inuoka— ¡Pero si la vemos todos los días en la escuela!

—No se refiere a eso —Kuroo rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Se refiere a que ha sido imposible contactar con ella y _ellos_ no saben dónde está —añadió Yaku—. Si los medios se enteraran de que asiste a clase todos los días, como una alumna normal, tendremos a la prensa pegados a las puertas de la escuela día y noche.

—Dudo que el director permita eso —comentó Kai.

—Bueno, sigue leyendo, Tora —le instió Fukunaga, a lo que el as regresó la vista a su teléfono.

—Pero la joven se encuentra desaparecida desde el pasado mes de diciembre, cuando no consiguió la clasificación para la Grand Prix Final tras unas nefastas participaciones en la Copa de China y en el Trofeo NHK, donde debutaba como profesional. Konoe Sorano era la gran promesa del patinaje artístico. Durante sus años como junior, Konoe fue la dueña absoluta de la categoría y no cedió ni una sola medalla de oro. Sin embargo, la presión de la competición absoluta ha terminado empequeñeciendo a una joven que, en definitiva, ha demostrado no estar preparada para la misma grandeza de la que disfrutó su madre. La sombra de Konoe Anzu sigue siendo demasiado larga.

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que fue roto por los silbidos impresionados de todos.

—Menuda bofetada —opinó Kai.

—Y seguro que tú lo sabías ya —Kuroo miró de reojo a Yaku, quien se rascó la nuca.

—Sí. Lo sabía —suspiró—. Konoe-san me lo comentó durante una de las clases, que iba a dejar el patinaje, así que no necesitaría ya mi ayuda de ahora en adelante porque podría asistir a clase. Me dio las gracias y eso fue todo.

—¿¡Y no le dijiste nada!?

—¿Y qué se supone que debería decirle, Yamamoto? Eso es cosa suya, no mía.

—Pues vaya —el chico chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con la pista que hay en la escuela?

Todos se giraron sorprendidos. Kenma, que había permanecido aparentemente ajeno a todo el revuelo, les observaba con curiosidad. El chico sostenía con ambas manos su teléfono, pero todos supusieron que, en realidad, sí que había estado escuchando toda esa historia si acababa de formular aquella pregunta.

—Qué bonito —Yaku fingió limpiarse una lágrima, emocionado—. Es la primera vez que veo a Kenma interesado por algo.

—Lleváis días con lo mismo y, con los gritos que pegáis, es imposible no enterarse de lo que estáis hablando.

—Oye, pues esa no es una mala pregunta —reflexionó Kai—. Podrían darnos ahora el gimnasio a nosotros. Así tendríamos más tiempo para practicar después de los entrenamientos.

—¿Os imagináis que la prensa se enterara de que Konoe Sorano sigue viniendo a nuestra escuela? —los ojos de Inuoka se iluminaron— ¿Creéis que nos darían dinero por ello? ¡Podría salir en la tele!

—¡Eh! ¡Yo también! —le espetó Yamamoto— La conozco mejor que tú. ¡Te llevo un año de ventaja!

—¡Ninguno va a salir en la televisión porque ninguno de vosotros dos la conoce! —les gritó Yaku, haciendo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran y pidieran inmediatamente disculpas— Hay que ver… —farfulló el líbero.

Kenma les miró imperturbable y, a continuación, regresó a su juego. _¿Veis?_ , estuvo a punto de decir, _No es que esté interesado, es que no dejáis de gritar sobre ello_. Pero se cayó. Porque no le apetecía seguir llamando la atención y, además, hablar siempre del mismo tema le cansaba demasiado.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Primavera (III)

A/N: Hola, por fin estoy de vuelta. Gracias a las personas que leen esta historia y a los dos comentarios de Guest que recibí en el anterior capítulo. En este, cambiamos de perspectiva un poco y conoceremos algo más a Sorano, aunque ya advierto de que la gran mayoría de los capítulos de este fanfic serán narrados desde la perspectiva de Kenma.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

 **ESTACIONES**

 _"Si puedo tocar tu corazón, puedo saber lo que sientes_  
 _Tengo la sensación de que todo está siendo fabricado_  
 _La gente permanece sin nombres, excepto yo_  
 _Todos con el mismo aspecto, como las muñecas"_

Primavera (III)

Le gustaba caminar con la cabeza bien erguida y que hablaran a sus espaldas. Su madre siempre le decía que eso significaba que ella iba por delante. Quizás aquella filosofía de vida que Konoe Anzu había implantado en su hija no era del todo correcta, pero esa era la única verdad que Konoe Sorano había conocido en toda su vida.

Sorano era consciente que, desde lo acontecido en el Trofeo NHK, su vida en el instituto no iba a ser la misma. Antes de debutar como senior había podido sentir el odio que emanaba de los cuerpos de los alumnos de Nekoma, aquel resquemor, esos deseos de verla fracasar. Y lo había hecho. Había fracasado de la peor forma posible y, aunque algunos se sentían satisfechos por ello, lo cierto era que los estudiantes de Nekoma no habían tenido nada que ver en el resultado final de su actuación. Había sido extraña, la sensación que Sorano había sentido mientras se deslizaba por el hielo hasta el centro de la pista para realizar el programa corto. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Por qué deseaban convertirla en la nueva Konoe Anzu? Ella no era Konoe Anzu. Ella era Konoe Sorano y, afortunadamente, no se parecía en nada a su madre.

Fue incapaz de concentrarse. Lo único que deseaba era que la música acabara. Hiciera lo que hiciera, iban a compararla con su madre. Desde pequeña, había asumido que eso iba a suceder. Sin embargo, en su época como junior la valoraron por quien verdaderamente era, lo que la hizo pensar que, quizás, había estado equivocada. Pero una vez que había dado el salto a la categoría profesional la prensa solo la reconocía como 'la hija de', cosa que parecía encantar a su madre, quien había encontrado una nueva excusa para ser extremadamente dura y estricta con su propia hija. Incluso más que de costumbre.

Sorano difícilmente iba a olvidar aquella mirada de desprecio que le dirigió su madre en el programa libre, una vez todo hubo terminado. Aquellos ojos negros llenos de un disgusto abrumador causaron en Sorano un tremendo impacto. Su relación con su madre nunca había sido estrecha, ni siquiera podría decirse que fueran madre e hija si no fuera por cierto parecido físico. Pero, desde aquel momento, Sorano comprendió que a aquella mujer no le ataban más lazos que la sangre que corría por sus venas y que eso, además, no significaba que fueran familia.

—Eres una desgracia para mí. Me esforcé porque no fueras como él, pero es evidente que no se puede luchar contra la genética. Llevas sus genes y eres igual de fracasada que él.

No la sentiría como su madre, pero aquellas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier puñal. No comprendía esas constantes vejaciones hacia su padre, de quien siempre le había intentado alejar. Cuando Sorano comenzó a comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quiso relacionarse con él, descubriendo la clase de enfermedad que era su madre. Konoe Anzu era como un virus. Ella penetraba en tu interior y dejaba unas semillas que se irían abriendo para comenzar a devorar tu interior. Eso era lo que había hecho con su padre, con su abuelo, con otras muchas personas más. Y ahora pretendía hacerlo con ella. Pero Sorano no lo iba a permitir. Había que cortar el problema de raíz.

Dejó el patinaje artístico. Aquella idea cruzó por su mente una vez abandonó el complejo deportivo en el que se celebró el Trofeo NHK. El patinaje era lo único que tenía, lo único que la hacía sentirse viva de verdad, pero se dio cuenta de que, también, se había convertido en una esclava del patinaje y por eso ya no lo podía disfrutar. Había patinado por ella, pero ya no tenía nada por lo que patinar. Se sentía vacía. Guardó aquella idea durante mucho tiempo, sopesando si, en realidad, aquella era la mejor solución para su problema.

Cuando su madre la escondió durante tantos meses después de su fracaso, sin poder salir de casa ni ir a la escuela, Sorano comprendió que iba a tomar la decisión correcta. Hizo los exámenes unos días más tarde que el resto, a solas, en un aula con el director, aprobó con unas notas excelentes y pasó a tercer curso.

El regreso a Nekoma fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, pues todo parecía seguir igual. El ambiente era el mismo y, a medida que caminaba los pasillos, los alumnos se iban apartando hacia un lado mientras cuchicheaban descaradamente a sus espaldas. Entrenó los primeros días como si nada sucediera, pero ella ya había soltado la bomba sin que el resto del mundo se hubiera dado cuenta. Normalmente, no utilizaba a los demás, pero tener a Yaku Morisuke a su lado le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Solo fue necesaria una pequeña conversación entre ambos, con la clase repleta de alumnos, para que la información que, a priori, había compartido con el chico en exclusiva se extendiera como una epidemia. Sin saber cómo, llegó a los medios y tuvo que ser su propia madre la que gestionara el asunto tras conocer la propia noticia por la prensa. Sorano no se preocupó por aquello. No tenía nada que ver con ella desde hacía tiempo.

Se paró frente a una de las puertas de uno de los enormes edificios repletos de pisos del barrio de Hikarigaoka. Tardaba mucho tiempo en recorrer una punta de la ciudad a otra para ir a clase, pero no le importaba. Sin los entrenamientos, tenía más tiempo libre y en aquel lugar se sentía mucho más relajada que en la casa que había sido su hogar desde hacía diecisiete años.

Sacó las llaves del bolso que llevaba a clase y, antes de introducirlas en la cerradura, percibió voces en el interior. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y, finalmente, abrió la puerta. El piso era diminuto, ni siquiera tenía una entrada propiamente dicha. Era un piso funcional, con lo indispensable para vivir, hecho exclusivamente para alguien que estaba soltero y que, por el momento, no compartía su vida con nadie. Sorano era consciente de ello, pero no conocía a nadie más que a su padre para que pudiera proporcionarle lo más parecido a un hogar desde que había abandonado la casa que compartía con su madre.

—Ya estoy aquí —anunció con voz monótona mientras se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba caer por su hombro el bolso, que golpeó la tarima con un sonido seco.

—¡Ah! Bienvenida a casa, hija mía.

Su padre asomó por una de las puertas correderas que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa. Tenía su cabello castaño despeinado y parecía que no se había dado una ducha en días.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó mientras se asomaba ella también a la cocina. El suelo de la escueta habitación estaba repleto de cajas de cartón. Manabu estaba de cuclillas en el suelo y no dejaba de mirar una hoja con instrucciones. Su rostro se retorcía, intentando comprender lo que ponía.

—Hemos comprado una cómoda para ti.

Sorano dejó caer los párpados. Su padre tragó saliva, reconociendo inmediatamente aquel gesto que su hija compartía con su madre y que significaba que no estaba para nada conforme con algo.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que tengas hueco para meter tus cosas.

—No lo necesito y no tendrías que haberlo hecho. No te gastes dinero en mí.

Su padre suspiró. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hija y se los apretó cariñosamente.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Sorano. Eres mi hija y, como tu padre, te voy a proteger de lo que sea. Mi deber es preocuparme por ti y cuidarte, no al revés. Sé que tienes el dinero que ganaste en el patinaje, pero es tuyo. Ya nos las apañaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Voy a hacer los deberes.

Sorano dio media vuelta. Tomó su mochila, que había dejado en la entrada, y se dirigió a la habitación en la que dormía con su padre. Había una cama simple, individual, en la que su padre dejaba que ella se acostara, ocupando él un futón que guardaba todas las mañanas al levantarse en el único armario empotrado de la casa. Ozu Kakuro llevaba años en el paro y los pocos trabajos que tenía eran contratos precarios de uno o dos días que a él le permitían ir tirando, pero que, con dos personas en casa, no eran suficientes por mucho que estirara el dinero que le entregaban.

Dedicó un par de horas al estudio. Cuando acabó, tomó una ducha. Dejó que su pelo negro mojado cayera suelto hasta sus hombros y, con el pijama ya puesto, caminó hasta la cocina. Las voces de los dos hombres se habían elevado considerablemente, discutiendo sobre dónde debían colocar cierta pieza o qué tornillo encajaba con qué. Les ignoró y se puso a preparar la cena. Su padre no disponía de mucha comida en la nevera. Desde que había llegado Sorano hacía unos días, había mejorado algo su dieta, pues la cocina precocinada se había reducido bastante, pero, aun así, estaba claro que la cocina y la lista de la compra seguían sin ser el punto fuerte de su padre.

Preparó una sopa de miso, coció un poco de arroz al que infló con algo de agua para que pareciera que había más cantidad y rehogó carne de cerdo y verdura a la que acompañó con alga wakame. Tan pronto como el olor se extendió por el piso, su padre y Manabu entraron en la cocina, como hipnotizados por el aroma de la comida recién servida.

—Es un alivio que estés aquí, Sora —Manabu tomó asiento y cogió los palillos. Juntó las palmas de sus manos y cerró los ojos—. Itadakimasu —cogió la salsa y se echó un poco en el arroz que Sorano le sirvió en un cuenco—. Ahora tu padre comerá mejor.

—Es cosa de la abuela. La llamé cuando me trasladé aquí definitivamente y me dio varias recetas para preparar.

—La abuela es impresionante —Manabu rio—. Has hecho mucho con muy poco. Está todo muy bueno.

—Gracias —dio un sorbo a la sopa—. ¿Habéis logrado terminar de montar el armario?

—No —su padre suspiró con resignación.

—Siempre os pasa lo mismo. Deberíais comprarlos ya montados.

—Pero es más caro.

—Además, somos hombres. Podemos hacerlo —añadió Manabu con determinación.

—No te ofendas, tío, pero tienes pinta de cualquier cosa menos de carpintero.

—¡Eh!

Su padre emitió una carcajada y aquello hizo sonreír a Sorano. Su padre no solía reír a menudo y, aunque pudiera parecer egocéntrica, Sorano tenía la impresión de que su padre estaba mucho más alegre por la influencia que ella ejercía sobre él desde que se había mudado a su piso de alquiler.

—Por cierto, Sora-chan —cuando Manabu le hablaba así siempre significaba que quería algo—, ya que sabes hacer tanto con tan poco, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros durante la Golden Week?

—¿Durante la Golden Week?

—Sí. Pasaremos un par de días fuera de casa, trabajando en el físico del equipo. Nos vendría muy bien tenerte para preparar la comida para los chicos.

—Di mejor que le saldría más barato a la escuela que contratar un lugar en el que tuvieran que darles de comer.

Manabu sonrió avergonzado y se rascó la nuca.

—¿Lo harás?

—Ni de coña —la chica se mostró tajante.

—Pero te llevas bien con Yaku-kun.

—Que no me desagrade no quiere decir que me lleve bien con él —frunció el ceño. Manabu chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —Manabu parpadeó confuso, sin saber muy bien qué querría saber la chica.

—Vi en el gimnasio, con vosotros, a un chico un poco rarito. Tiene el pelo teñido de rubio, con unas raíces horrorosas.

—¿Te refieres a Kozume-kun?

—¿Kozume-kun?

—Sí. Kozume Kenma. Es nuestro colocador.

 _Kozume Kenma_. Así que así era cómo se llamaba. Una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible se dibujó en los labios de Sorano.

—¿Pasa algo con él? —insistió Manabu.

—Oh, no es nada —Sorano se encogió de hombros—. Es solo que el primer día me choqué con él. Se me echó encima porque iba corriendo por el pasillo y me sorprendió volver a verle en el gimnasio. No le pega ser jugador de volleyball.

Le recordaba casi más de haberle visto en el gimnasio mientras ella entrenaba a principios de curso, pero eso prefirió no decirlo. Su madre había hablado con él, pero no sabía de qué. Seguramente no habría sido nada agradable con él. Y, sin embargo, Sorano recordaba a la perfección la forma en la que él la había observado patinar. Estaba varios metros lejos de ella, pero había apreciado el brillo de sus ojos dorados.

—Bueno, Kozume-kun es algo especial —comentó Manabu—. Quizás no sea muy atlético, pero es una pieza fundamental de nuestro equipo. Es un colocador muy observador.

—Mmm —en realidad, no le interesaba el volleyball lo más mínimo. Ya había saciado su curiosidad sobre aquel chico.

—¿Entonces, lo harás?

—¿El qué? —Sorano levantó la vista y sorbió de la cuchara la sopa de miso.

—Lo de ayudarnos en la Golden Week.

—Ni de coña —la chica se mostró tajante—. Buscaos a otra.

Manabu suspiró con resignación y no insistió más. Conocía a su sobrina lo suficiente como para saber que no le haría cambiar de opinión. Sorano nunca se había relacionado con los demás, seguramente por la influencia ejercida por su madre y, hasta donde Manabu sabía, solo contaba con un único amigo que compartía con ella su pasión por el patinaje. Pero no le veía desde lo acontecido en el Trofeo NHK. Quizás, como ella parecía haber perdido esa ilusión por el patinaje, a ambos ya no les unía nada. Pero tampoco podía asegurarlo con totalidad. Sorano hablaba muy poco de ella misma.

Entre Manabu y Sorano recogieron la cocina. Mientras, su padre miraba los anuncios por palabras del periódico sentado en el suelo, sobre unos cojines, en el cubículo que ejercía de salón.

—¡Me voy, Kakuro! —le anunció Manabu mientras se ponía una chaqueta fina. Estaban en primavera y las temperaturas eran cálidas, pero por la noche los termómetros se desplomaban.

—¡Vale! ¿Hasta mañana?

—Sí. Mañana vendré de nuevo, pero más tarde. Hay entrenamiento.

Sorano le acompañó hasta la puerta. La chica le abrió la puerta mientras Manabu se ponía sus zapatos. Antes de marcharse, se dio la vuelta.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Sorano. Todos nos alegramos —hizo una pausa. Sorano presionó sus labios en una fina línea—. Eres muy necesaria para él. Desde que estás aquí, es una persona nueva. Y han pasado solo unos días.

—Tengo que recuperarle. Ella le destruyó y yo tengo que reconstruir todo lo que era.

—No tienes que arreglar nada —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y sonrió—. Tu madre ejerció una fuerza muy poderosa en tu padre. No volvió a ser el mismo, pero tú no le debes nada a él por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Sorano guardó silencio y miró para otro lado. Manabu curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba y apretó en el hombro derecho de la chica cariñosamente antes de separarse de ella y dar media vuelta para marcharse a su casa.

Sorano cerró la puerta del piso con llave y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Retiró las sábanas de la cama y se metió en su interior. Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero aún no se había acostumbrado a su nueva situación y su cuerpo tenía serias dificultades para relajarse y dejarla dormir.

—¿Estás despierta?

Sorano abrió los ojos. Su padre estaba sentado al borde de la cama. La chica se giró, poniéndose de lado, y colocó sus manos bajo sus mejillas, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Te cuesta dormir, ¿verdad? Siento que la cama no sea más cómoda. El colchón está viejo.

—No es eso. La cama está bien.

—Solo quería decirte que estos días han sido un poco complicados. Para ambos. Nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos ni hemos convivido, pero sé que nos las arreglaremos.

Su padre le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente, pero Sorano no reaccionó. Ella le observó ponerse en pie de nuevo, abrir el armario y sacar con algo de dificultad el futón enrollado de su interior.

—Eres joven todavía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —su padre miró por encima del hombro mientras colocaba el futón en el suelo.

—Tienes solo 35 años. ¿No deberías salir con alguien? Te pasas el día encerrado aquí. Solo sales para adquirir las ofertas del super o ir a alguna entrevista.

—Estoy bien así.

—Pues no deberías.

El tono empleado por Sorano sonó más duro de lo que pretendía. Al emitir aquellas palabras, la muchacha sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y, si incluso a ella le habían hecho daño, no quiso ni imaginarse el efecto que habrían tenido sobre su padre. Pero él no pareció inmutarse. Apagó la luz del baño, se tumbó sobre el futón y se arropó con una manta. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Se había acostado con aquel pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta de un antiguo festival de música, ambas prendas repletas de manchas de grasa

—Sorano, no se necesita estar involucrado románticamente con una persona para ser feliz.

—¿Tú eres feliz?

—La pregunta debería ser si tú eres feliz.

—He preguntado yo antes. ¿Eres feliz?

Su padre no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se quedó callado varios segundos.

—Ahora, sí.

Los dos guardaron silencio un largo rato. Sorano se movió en la cama. Se colocó boca arriba y clavó sus ojos en el techo, aunque no podía verlo dada la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Yo seré un fracasado —su padre hizo una pausa—, pero tú eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sorano. Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar la sensación que oprimía su pecho, y, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, por fin, se rindió en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
